Disneyland Paris Haunted Halloween
Disneyland Paris's Haunted Halloween or in France (Halloween hante de Disneyland Paris) is the Halloween Season in the only Magic Kingdom-Themed Park in Europe Which Launched in 2001, Which Includes frightening walk-through attractions with rides, Shows, Parade and a Fireworks show that are full of living haunts and spectres that appear around corners, Disney and Europe traditinoals is preserved and gory scenes are excluded, From 1 October to 2 Novmeber 2001: The Deadlist Place on Earth (L' endroit plus meurtriere au monde) Main Icons: * The Ghost Host * Disney Vilains's Minor Icons: * TriXters * TrEaters * The Dead Scarezones * Dead Street U.S.A (Main Street U.S.A) * The Dead, Dead, West (Frontierland) * Deadly Jungle (Adventureland) * Carnival of Death (Fantasyland) * Alien Invasion (Discoveryland) Mazes * Main Street Haunted Hotel (Main Street U.S.A) * Repaire Disney Vilains - Disney Villains Lair (Frontierland) * Caniball City (Adventureland) * Deadly Tales (Fantasyland) * Disney Princess In The Dark Side (Sleeping Beauty Castle) * Alien Invasion (Discoveryland) Attractions * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky! Spectacle de feux d'artifice - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky Fireworks Show * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Galazie fantome de Space Mountain Mission - Space Mountain Mission: Ghost Galaxy * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday * Star Tours La prise de controle mal - Star Tours: The Evil Takeover Meetable Characters during this Halloween event * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Minnie Mouse * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Jack and Sally * Pumkin Mans and Witches 2002: Vampires 'n Werewolves (Les vampires et les loups-garous) Main Icons * Vampire Coven * Were Tribe Scarezones * Halloween Town (Main Street U.S.A) * Lawhorn Cmetary (Frontierland) * Were Tribe (Adventureland) * Vampire Coven (Fantasyland) * Apocolypse: City of the Dead (Discoveryland) Mazes * Trickz or Eatz (Main Street U.S.A) * Disney's Villains Lair 2: Who's Next 3D (Frontierland) * Welcome to the Jungle of Doom (Adventureland) * Deadly Tales 2: Wonder Camp (Fantasyland) * Apocopolis Population decedeee - Apocopolis Population: Dead (Discoveryland) * Disney Princess In The Dark Side 2: The Dark Side Continues (Sleeping Beauty Castle) Attractions * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky * Main Street U.S.A: Clash of Evil * Deflie Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Galazie fantome de Space Mountain Mission - Space Mountain Mission: Ghost Galaxy * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday 2003: The More You Come. The More Disney Evil You're Face Will Be (Plus vous venez. Le plus de mal Disney, votre visage sera) Icons * Evil Donald * Pumkin Mans * Cruella de Vile * Old Hag * Captain Hook Roaming Evil (Street Expirences) * The Hallow' Eve * Halloween Town Residents * Vampires * Creatures * The Dead Mazes * Trickz or Eatz: The Neighborhood (Main Street U.S.A) * Deadly Tales 3D: There is No Happy End, It's Only Just The End (Frontierland) * Welcome to the Jungle of Doom (Adventureland) * Lawnhorn Cemetary: Silent Night (Fantasyland) * Maximum Carnage (Discoveryland) Attractions * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky! - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky! * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Galazie fantome de Space Mountain Mission - Space Mountain Mission: Ghost Galaxy * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday 2004: Lose You're Head in the Dark Side of Disney (Perdez votre tete dans le cote obscure de Disney) Icons * The Headless Horseman * Headless Mickey Scarezones * Sleepy Hollow (Main Street U.S.A) * The Curse (Fontierland) * Nightmare Jungle (Adventureland) * The Unknown (Fantasyland) * Oh Yes, There will be Time and Space! (Discoveryland) Mazes: * Run * Pitch Back * Headless Horseman on the Loose Attractions * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky! - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky! * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Alvin et les Chipmunks rencontrent Wolfman! Le Trajet - Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Wolfman!: The Ride * Galazie fantome de Space Mountain Mission - Space Mountain Mission: Ghost Galaxy * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday 2005: Primal Scream (Cri primal) Scarezones: * Traditional Street U.S.A (Main Street U.S.A) * Traditional Desert (Frontierland) * Traditional Safari (Adventureland) * Traditional Tales (Fantasyland) * Traditional Time and Space (Discoveryland) Mazes: * Hell's High * Cherbog and his Showgirls * Museum of Horror * S.S. Frightanic Attractions: * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky! - VeggieTales: Nightmare in the Sky! * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Alvin et les Chipmunks rencontrent Wolfman! Le Trajet - Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Wolfman!: The Ride * Galazie fantome de Space Mountain Mission 2 - Space Mountain Mission 2: Ghost Galaxy * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phamton Manor Holiday 2006 (Now at Walt Disney Studios Park): The Director will see you Now (Le directeur vous dira maintenant) 2007: 7 (7) Scarezones: * Your Out (Main Street U.S.A) * Canyon of Dark Souls (Frontierland) * Grown Evil (Adventureland) * 7 (Fantasyland) * Nightmaze (Discoveryland) Mazes: * H.R Bloodengutz Presents: Disneyland Paris of Horror (It's a Small World Queue) * Saws 'N Steam: Into the Machine You Go! (Buzz Lightyear Laser Blaster Queue) * Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cementary * The Forsaken Attractions: * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky! - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky! * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Alvin et les Chipmunks rencontrent Wolfman! Le Trajet - Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Wolfman! The Ride * Galazie fantome de Space Mountain Mission 2 - Space Mountain Mission 2: Ghost Galaxy * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday 2008: Terroific Night 1 2009: The Last Gasp Icon: The Mummy Mazes: * Doomsday * Insanity * The Mummy * Psycho: Through the Mind of Norman Bates Scarezones: * Mummy Street U.S.A (Main Street U.S.A) * Wild, Wild, Mummy (Frontierland) * Acientland (Adventureland) * Mummyland (Fantasyland) * Space Mummies (Discoveryland) Rides: * HVeggietales Nightmare in the Sky! - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky! * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Alvin et les Chipmunks rencontrent Frankenstien! Le Trajet - Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Frankenstien!: The Ride * Space Mountain Mission 2 La revanche de la Planete momie - Space Mountain Mission 2: Revenge of the Mummy Planet * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday 2010: 10 Years of Fear Icon: Fear Scarezones: * HH: 20 Years of Fear ( Main Street U.S.A) * Saws 'N Steam (Frontierland) * Fear Revealed (Adventureland) * The Coven (Fantasyland) * Zombie Gras (Discoveryland) Mazes: * Haunted Halloween: The Hallow'd Past * Catacombs: Black Death Rising * Havoc: Dogs of War * The Ofhanage: Ashes to Ashes * ZombieGeddon * Hades: The Gates of Ruin * PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook * Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate Attractions: * HVeggietales Nightmare In the Sky! - Veggietales: Nightmare in the Sky! * Defile Glow in the Dark - Glow in the Dark Parade * Alvin et les Chipmunks rencontrent Frakenstien! Les Trajet - Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Frakenstien!: The Ride * Mission Space Mountain 2 20me anniversaire de cris - Space Mountain Mission 2: 20th anniversary of Screams * Vacances au Manoir Fantome - Phantom Manor Holiday Also 2010: Terroific Night 2 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 Gallery Main Article: Disneyland Paris's Haunted Halloween/Gallery Commercials and Promotions Transcripts Main Article: Disneyland Paris's Haunted Halloween/Commercials and Promotions Transcripts Credit to Disney Parks Credit to Halloween Horror Nights Credit to Big Ideal Category:Disneyland Paris Category:Disney Parks Category:Halloween Category:Veggietales Category:Events